


you saw that the ichor that resides in me demanded its own throne

by sapphfics



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: The Institute is silent for once and Isabelle hates the silence. Hates how it gives her time to think. She wants to hit something, because she is suddenly contemplating just how lonely this house is now that Alec is gone, when she hears the sound of a portal opening. She is glad for the excuse to do something and runs outside, weapon in hand.And there she finds Clarissa Morgenstern, Queen of the Underworld, almost bleeding to death in her favourite patch of flowers.





	you saw that the ichor that resides in me demanded its own throne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clizzyhours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/gifts).

> happy birthday holly!!!!! <333333 
> 
> i love you so so so much!!!! everyone go read her fics!!!!

The Institute is silent for once and Isabelle hates the silence. Hates how it gives her time to think. She wants to hit something, because she is suddenly contemplating just how lonely this house is now that Alec is gone, when she hears the sound of a portal opening. She is glad for the excuse to do something and runs outside, weapon in hand. 

And there she finds Clarissa Morgenstern, Queen of the Underworld, almost bleeding to death in her favourite patch of flowers. 

Isabelle gasps. It’s not every day that Clarissa Morgenstern is seen outside. Let alone injured, or anywhere near Isabelle. The Queen of the Underworld never leaves her home lest the restless spirits escape and flood the world with demons once again. But here she is, in Isabelle’s line of view, because Isabelle hasn’t left her side since she found her bleeding in the flower beds. She can’t explain why. 

She would be dead, Isabelle thinks, if she were mortal. She rushes over to her and cradles her head in her lap. 

Isabelle wonders what she should say to her. Something she would want to hear, if this were her. “You’re safe here.” 

She doesn’t even know if Clarissa can hear her. She decides it doesn’t matter, as she carries her into the makeshift wing of the house they refer to as the hospital. She should call Magnus. Call her mother. Call anyone. 

Instead, she pulls a blanket up over Clarissa’s chin. Given the recent injuries, Isabelle suspects the already reclusive queen will not want visitors. She hopes she is right. 

Anyone who’s ever had the misfortune of meeting the King of the Gods, Sebastian, knows who Clarissa Morgenstern is. Knows why she was banished from Olympus. 

Or at least, they think they do. 

Isabelle doesn’t trust Sebastian as far as she can throw him. 

But Isabelle has visited Olympus many times, so of course she’s met Sebastian and his ever changing form. He likes to steal the bodies of dead humans, usually ones he kills, and it must make his sister sick. Isabelle hates the way he talks about Clarissa. 

Isabelle has heard that Clarissa Fray was beautiful, and she certainly lives up to Sebastian’s comments, but she looks peaceful in her sleep. Isabelle shouldn’t be surprised, but she is. She had assumed a place like the Underworld would wear on her the way she can see that this prison wears on her mother. 

It doesn’t. But none of that matters, not really. Isabelle just doesn’t want her to wake up alone in this strange house that’s kept her prisoner for her mother’s crimes. 

She isn’t Magnus, but she considers herself something like a doctor. The injuries will heal soon, now she’s drunk the hector, there are only a few cuts and a rather severe burn caused by a rune Isabelle knows is often used in torture. Isabelle suspects that it was done by a runaway soul who made one last desperate attempt at freedom. She will ask when she wakes up. 

Suddenly, the gemstone around her neck starts glowing and Clarissa Morgenstern smacks her head into Izzy’s. Izzy can just smile. Her eyes go wide, like a house about to be snatched up a hawk. “Where...where I am?!”

“Hi,” She’s trying to be flirtatious, of all things? What is she doing? This is the Queen of the Underworld, not a mundane boy? “I’m Isabelle. We found you in the garden, you were bleeding so we took you to our infirmary. You’re safe here, Clarissa Morgenstern.”

“I’m not safe anywhere,” she says, dismissively. She suddenly seems to look at Isabelle properly, and tries to smile as though she didn’t say anything. She smooths down her long hair that has gotten tangled in sleep. “Anyway, people who’ve saved my life have earned the right to call me Clary.” 

“I-I’m sorry, but it was my brother, Jace, found you,” Isabelle corrects her. “I didn’t do anything.”

“You stayed with me, though,” Clary says. “That means a lot to me.” 

“Can I ask who hurt you?” Isabelle brooches the subject carefully. It takes a lot to hurt a god like this. 

“He-it doesn’t matter,” Clary says. “You said you bled in your garden? I hope I didn’t infect the flowers.” 

“Well, I know that Alec hasn’t been watering them,” Isabelle jokes. “So you probably did them some good. I can show you the gardens, if you can walk? They’re very pretty.”

“I’m sure that no amount of flowers could outshine you,” Clary says. The pain medication must not have worn off yet, she’s talking nonsense. “Why would you want to show me? I’m Valentine’s daughter, no one trusts me.”

“We can’t choose our parents,” Isabelle affirms. She stands up, and holds out her hand for Clary to take and joins her. “You have me now and that’s not gonna change.” 

Two minutes in, and she’s already making promises she isn’t sure she can keep. Being surrounded by the dead must make her so lonely, a feeling Isabelle can relate to. She knows how to keep her promise.

-:-

To Isabelle’s surprise, Clary spins the sun, her arms outstretched. “I haven’t felt sunlight in...so long.” 

“We’re not far from you,” Isabelle comments. “How come you don’t come visit us some other time?” 

“I’d love to but...my duty,” Clary replies. “I used to love flowers. I drew them all the time, that and…” 

“And?”

“Pretty girls,” Clary admits. “Would you mind me drawing you?”

“Nude would be best,” Isabelle replies, giving her a wink. She isn’t sure if she was joking, but Clary just grins at her. 

“Might take you up on that.” 

-:-

She stays for a few weeks, but Clary wants to get back to work as soon as possible. As much as Isabelle doesn’t want her to leave, she gets it.

“Lillith will put everyone in Tartarus without me,” She comments. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” 

Isabelle kisses her before she goes. “You might not be able to visit me but...I’ll visit you.”

Clary smiles. 

All Isabelle has to do is find an entrance to the Underworld.


End file.
